1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal block.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H11-144783 discloses a terminal block for connecting a pair of terminals. This terminal block is configured so that the respective terminals are placed one over the other on a main body formed with a metal nut insert molded inside and electrically connected to each other by being fastened together by a bolt and the nut.
According to such a terminal block, heat generated from conductive members such as terminals is transferred to the nut and accumulated in the terminal block. Thus, it has been attempted to arrange a metal bracket fixed to a case of a motor below the nut via an insulating sheet, integrally fix these three members by a resin portion, transfer heat transferred from the conductive members to the nut to the bracket via the insulating sheet and radiate this heat from the bracket to the case of the motor.
Further, the bracket needs to be directly in contact with the case to radiate the heat from the bracket to the case, and it is necessary to reduce a covered part of the bracket by the resin portion. However, if the covered part of the bracket is small, the resin portion is pulled toward the bolt together with the nut and the resin portion and the bracket are separated at the time of bolt tightening.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to prevent the separation of a bracket and a resin portion while improving a heat radiation property of the bracket.